


The Last Memory

by Mr_Kibbsley



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champions live, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Calamity Ganon, The death is temporary I promise and it's for like three sentences, WIP as all hell, a little ooc, also surprising politics?, but know this: it will be Gay, fear not I'll check it over before posting, haven't fully decided on ships, i have no beta and will probably not have one ever, im here to take canon and bend it to my will like a pretzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Kibbsley/pseuds/Mr_Kibbsley
Summary: Between being homeless and still -mostly- amnesiac, Link's life after the demise of Calamity Ganon doesn't seem to have improved any. When Hylia finally decides it's time for him to join his late Champions... something strange happens.Something that will drastically change the fate of Hyrule and it's Hero and Princess forever.(And may explain a thing or two from the game?)





	The Last Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes ANOTHER au where the champions will live?! I think I got some tricks up my sleeve to make this entertaining, so do be patient ;)

Everything went according to the Divine Plan. Well, as much as it can when you're an amnesiac and have about one out of a thousandth chance of surviving a fight against a malicious force that threatens the entire world. Ha, get it? Malicious? Since the force that Link had to fight was Calamity Ganon and it's full of Malice? Okay not funny.

Well that joke is still funnier than the events that are unfolding.

\--

Hopefully no one finds me, the blonde thought as he literally froze to death. Maybe wandering about in the cold -and isolated- Hebra Mountains was a bad idea, but at this point Link can't really complain. So here's what happened: our Hero saw a perfectly good and sturdy buck, and foolishly thought it would be a good idea to mount it as a temporary ride. Just when he was close enough to leap onto it's back, a group of wolves and ice keese came out of nowhere, attacked the young blonde, and spooked the buck in one fell swoop.

The ambush knocked his pack -and all of his items- off of him, while the buck fearfully screeched and kicked him off of a ledge that one would only find in those cold mountains. And just his luck that he landed in a pond, but not a hotsprings. Regular, borderline freezing water to soothe his fall damage.

 

So that's how we find Link, Champion, Destroyer of Calamity Ganon, just one breath away from the sweet release of death. Hypothermia.

Going...Going...And gone!

...

...

...

The world was dark, but only just. And as soon as it was dark, it was light. And Link found himself now on the banks of a freezing pond, admist a blizzard. As Mipha ran her fingers through his messed up hair, letting him rest on her lap. Wait. Mipha?!

 

Link whipped up, staring with eyes the size of bowls at his childhood friend. His childhood friend who died over a hundred years ago and was supposed to have finally went to rest a month ago.

 

So shocked he blurted out, "How?! Mipha!?"

 

She looked up at him, ethereal and unreal. The Zora shook her head, just as confused and with no more answers.

 

"Is the land with The Goddesses this snowy and cold?" With a confident no from his friend, Link just sat down. Utterly flabbergasted.

The Hylian started to sign, but faltered. Somehow it felt disingenuous to not use his voice, so he switched. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't croaky or rough.

 

"Maybe I bumped my head on the way down?"

 

"Link, I brought you back to life with Mipha's Grace. I healed all your wounds and restored you to strength beyond your own." She stated, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Right. Link knew this, this wasn't his first time being resurrected. Far from it.

 

"I need to rest now Link. Please stay safe, until we can discuss more about the situation." And with that, she faded. Just as she had done every single time before. Except she wasn't supposed to be here. The war was over. The Sword had even been returned to the watchful eyes of the Deku tree, Princess Zelda was busy with restoring her country from it's ruin, and Link was just freakin' brought back to life with Mipha's Grace.

 

Does this mean the others stayed behind too?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the lack of italics. Who knew how bad the editor on ao3 Mobile was that bad? I'll update it later, promise. And I'll limit my next postings to my computer


End file.
